1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure device for a boot, particularly a ski boot. Such closure devices are used to tighten two sections or flaps of a shell around a liner in which the skier's foot is enclosed.
The invention is related to closure devices that use a knuckle joint control lever, on the one hand, and a rack, on the other hand, which makes it possible to obtain at least a rough adjustment of the length of the device.
Such devices include complementary means for adjusting the position of the rack with respect to the lever, making it possible to increase the tightening capacity thereof which adds to that obtained traditionally by the choice of a tooth with which a hooking member is capable of cooperating, such hooking member being in turn connected to the control lever.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
European Patent Publication No. 545 965 describes a closure device of the aforementioned type in which a complementary adjustment of the position of the rack is obtained by means of an eccentric whose axis can be displaced along a longitudinal direction and in the transverse direction of a traction member, the eccentric being furthermore connected to a notched element that is capable of being blocked or released by a tightening member.
This device has the major disadvantage of requiring a member, such as a screw for example, to be loosened before moving the eccentric. Moreover, this involves having an appropriate tool which adds to the constraint of the intervention occurring over a more or less long period of time. Furthermore, such a system involves the necessity of aligning the notches of the eccentric before tightening the assembly.
French Certificate of Utility No. 2 561 503 describes a device for adjusting the notches that are located at its lower portion and cooperate with a stop member acting in the direction of traction of a tie rod to which it is connected, maintenance in the selected position being made by means of an elastic thrust means. Such a system is not only very costly due to the number of elements to be used, but it also has the disadvantage of being unreliable due to the fact that the shocks which it is capable of receiving in such an exposed area can lead to a separation of the rack from its immobilization and adjustment means.
French Patent Publication No. 2 109 080 teaches making a complementary adjustment in a closure device, but unlike the preceding ones, the rack is borne by the control lever itself, and the complementary adjustment means are obtained on the base of a hooking stirrup at the level of its binding on the other flap of the boot. In this case, the tightening adjustment is made on each flap of the boot and requires separation of the hooking stirrup from the lever rack to allow for the complementary adjustment thereof, which involves ample movements, that are not always easy to make, by the user.